Rats, mice, and other rodents are persistent problems in almost all areas of the world. In order to control such pests, people have resorted to various methods to eradicate them, such as traps or poison.
However, for these methods to be their most effective, they must be placed in areas where these rodents commonly travel. This requirement often places them in areas where they can commonly be seen such as along wall, hallways, and aisles. Of course this is very disconcerting to guests, visitors, clients, employees, or virtually anyone who comes into visual contact with them. This drawback often leads to the traps or poisons being moved to hidden areas where they are less effective, and subsequently allows the rodent population to thrive.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means by rodent traps and/or poison can be ideally positioned to eradicate such pests, but remain inconspicuous to the unknowing eye.